Rainy Nights
by KittyNinjaAuthor
Summary: Another normal rainy evening for the flock. Then the lights go out...
1. Rainy Nights

Max heard the pattering of rain. The occasional rumble of thunder startled Nudge and lightning lit up the sky.

"Everyone off to bed!" Max ordered, clapping her hands. The rest of the flock got off the couches and stretched their limbs (and wings) before heading off to their rooms. Just as Iggy had reached the top of the stairs, the lights went out. Nudge screamed and Gazzy let out a yelp. Max felt her way along the wall until she reached the stairs.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"What happened?" Iggy, being blind, didn't know what was going on.

"The lights went out Ig." Explained Max.

"Oh." Iggy continued on his way to the room he shared with Gazzy. The rest of the flock made their way to their rooms. Max carefully climbed the stairs. She knocked on the door to Angel and Nudge's room.

"You guys ok?"

"Yes! We found a flashlight and makes everything look kinda spooky but cool at the same time! It changes colours and-"

"That's great Nudge." Max interrupted.

She walked along the hall to Iggy and Gazzy's room.

"You guys all right?"

"We're fine!" they answered together.

"Don't blow the house up!" Max warned before heading to Fang's room. She knocked on the door and waited until he opened it.

"You have flashlight?"

"Yes." Fang answered quietly.

"Ok, well, good night!" Max said and returned to her room. She rummaged around in her drawers until she found a flashlight. She propped it up so she could see as she was changing. After donning her pyjamas, she made one last round to make sure that Iggy and Gazzy weren't going to blow anything up. Nudge and Angel were all ready asleep. Max opened the door to Fang's room and saw him pulling off his shirt. Oops! She closed the door then knocked. He answered the door shirtless. Max was aware of her very warm cheeks as she stared at Fang.

"Uhhh- I- ummm…" Max was at a loss for words. Fang smirked as she tried to untie her tongue. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her face, making her blush a deep pink. He leaned down and paused, his face inches from hers.

"Good-night Max." he breathed and brushed his lips against hers before turning around and closing his door.


	2. Strawberry Days

**A/N: I wasn't going to continue this story, but a lot of people wanted me to, so here's the next chapter! :)**

Max tossed and turned all night. She kept thinking about Fang. _Why had he done that? What was he thinking?_

The next morning, Max stumbled into the kitchen bleary-eyed and yawning. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. After breakfast, she went back upstairs to wake the rest of the flock. She banged on Iggy and Gazzy's door. When no one answered, she entered. They were both still asleep. She shook him by the shoulders and they sat up in bed, rubbing their eyes. Once she was sure that Iggy and Gazzy were getting up, Max headed towards Nudge and Angel's room. They were both awake and Nudge was helping Angel get dressed. Max lingered in their room, not wanting to face Fang again. She made her way down the hall slowly. When she reached Fang's room, she banged on the door and yelled,

"Time to get up!" then hurried back to the kitchen where the rest of the flock was slowly gathering. Iggy had started making pancakes and Nudge was pouring juice.

After breakfast, Nudge announced that she wanted to pick strawberries.

"Iggy, you wake Fang up and meet us there." Max said.

"No way. I want to pick strawberries!" Iggy crossed his arms.

"Nudge, you wake Fang."

"No way! This was MY idea!" Nudge said.

"Gazzy? Angel?" Max asked desperately. They both shook their heads.

"Why don't you want to wake Fang up?" Gazzy asked.

"Fang and I aren't on the best of terms, but you guys leave me no choice. Nudge, Iggy, you guys are in charge. I'll wake Fang and we'll meet you there."

The flock headed to the strawberry patch and Max watched them as they took off. When they were out of sight, she turned back to the house and climbed the stairs to Fang's room. She knocked on his door and waited. He didn't answer, so she opened the door cautiously. Fang was still asleep. He was wearing pyjama bottoms and nothing else. He was sprawled out on his bed, entangled in his sheets. Max cursed under her breath. Fang was a deep sleeper when he had nothing to worry about. When they were on the run the slightest of movements could wake him, but when they were safe at home, he slept like a rock. She strode over to his bed and yelled in his ear. When that didn't work, she shook him by the shoulder then pulled the covers off his bed, but nothing worked.

"You leave me no choice Fang." Max said to his sleeping form and exited the room. She returned moments later with a bucket of cold water and ice cubes. She dripped a couple drops on the back of his neck and when that didn't work, she gleefully dumped the entire bucket on his head. Awoke and jumped out of his bed. He saw Max holding the bucket and narrowed his eyes.

_Uh-oh! _Thought Max. She sprinted from the room and Fang chased her. He chased her through the entire house and outside. Max opened her wings and took off. She looked back to see Fang flying behind her. She used her super speed to get away from him. When she was satisfied with the distance between her and Fang, Max doubled back to the house. She landed and went inside. She was about to get a glass of water when Fang materialized from the shadows and lunged at her. Max turned and ran up the stairs. Fang finally cornered her in Nudge and Angel's room. Suddenly, Max remembered what had happened the night before. Hang had been chasing her, it had been like old times, but now that Fang had her cornered, she remembered last night's kiss and blushed.

"You are going to pay." Fang growled, eyes glinting. Max looked around desperately for an exit, but she was stuck. The room wasn't big enough to extend her wings and Fang was blocking the door. Maxed up a defensive stance. Fang advanced towards her and she backed up, stepping over stuffed animals and dolls. She retreated to the back corner next to the window with the lace curtains. Unfortunately, the window was locked. Max threw punch at Fang who deflected it. They ended up wrestling Fang eventually pinned Max to the bed. The bed was pink and covered in stuffed animals. Max could feel the hard nose of some toy pushing into her tried to get away but he wouldn't let her up. He stared at her intensely as she struggled to free herself.

"C'mon Fang! The rest of the flock is waiting for us in the strawberry patch. Let me up!" Max said. "Please? You win, I'll even tell the rest of the flock if you want." She said in exasperation.

"Maybe I don't want them to know about this." Fang said quietly.

"Why wouldn't you? You beat me in a fight!" She exclaimed.

Fang leaned down and smiled at her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Revenge is sweet." He breathed, then left Max and left the house to join the rest of the flock in the strawberry patch. Max was still lying on the bed.

_What is wrong with Fang these days?_ She got up off the bed and headed to the strawberry patch.

**A/N: If you see any mistakes let me know! I was using a new dictation program for fun and it made a bunch of mistakes. I tried to fix most of them, but I don't think I got all of them! :)**


End file.
